Push and Bend
by BoardingAndBuds
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a senior at the bottom of the social food chain. How will she cope when she falls in love with someone at the top? How will she cope when that person, Santana Lopez, terrorizes her everyday? First fic.
1. Chapter 1

Did you know that butterflies can't see their wings? I think they are like humans, they cant see how beautiful they really are. Or maybe they need somebody to tell them how perfect they are. Santana is like a butterfly. She has everything but the knowledge of her beauty. I can tell by the way she walks, how she talks, how she puts everyone else down. They all think she is self aware. But I see her for who she really is. The person walking in McKinley High Is not Santana Lopez. It Is a hard shell masking her insecurities. If only she'd let me In. If only she'd stop shutting me down. Her icy glares and her cold words stop me from telling her so. I'm nothing to her but another human punching bag. She is my everything. And I cant stop loving her.

* * *

**Hey, this is my first fic. I've never done anything like this so dont hate me just yet. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My name is Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears. My whole life I've been an outcast. I've seen it all. From names to online sabatoge to physicall violence. I never really knew why people hated me so much. I thought that maybe it was my hair but Quinn has the same hair. Or that maybe it was my height but Finn is even taller than me. Over the years I've learned not to dwell on it. But that doesn't dull the sting of words from Santana. Or even the literal sting of the big quench she likes to throw at me every morning. Every time Santana aims to hurt me I get a funny feeling in my stomach, and not the good kind. The tingly kind that makes me want to cry. But tears wont stop it. I cant cry in front of Santana. I cant see the smirk of satisfaction every time she hurts me. We used to be friends. Best friends. But then freshman year came and everything changed. She said to me "Brittany, either you stop acting stupid all the time or you cant make it in high school. That's just how it is." She would spend her Saturday nights out partying with the popular kids while I stayed home studying trying to "be smart" like Santana. My mom said that i just have a way of thinking that most people dont understand. She says that I'm not stupid, I'm special. Kids at school call me special but not in a good way. Santana seems to enjoy when people say that to me. In fact, I think she started It. Atleast Santana doesn't hit me. Quinn Fabray likes to punch more than she likes to use words. She's the reason why I'm not on the Cheerios. I love to dance so I figured that I could join the one school activity that involves dance. I remember when she told me that she was appalled with my audition and that it was an insult to all Cheerios. I wasn't too upset though because about a week later Glee Club started and it was the best thing that ever happened to me since highschool started. I made great friends and I get to dance all the time. They were my first friends in this school and they are super fun. Kurt is my favorite, he is a total unicorn. I'm a bicorn, meaning that I like guy parts and lady parts. I dont like one more than the other. I just like anyone that catches my eye. Santana is the only person that ever really caught my eye. The way her hair shines when it catches the light. I bet her hair is really soft too. I love her caramel skin and her deep brown eyes. Her eyes used to be so warm and inviting but now her eyes are so cold that I can barely look into them anymore. But I still want everything with Santana. I want to kiss her and cuddle with her. I want to stay up all night just so we could talk about anything we wanted to. I want to be the one to tell her that everything will be alright when she is upset. I want to make her smile and catch her tears. But so far I dont think we'll be getting to that point. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I was on the Cheerios or if i went to a couple parties. Maybe Santana would like me. Maybe one day id get the guys to tell her that I love her. Because I really do love her. I love everything about her. If only she loved herself. Maybe if she loved herself she'd let me love her. Because god knows I'd do anything for her. If she wants, I'll get it. When she pushes I bend.

* * *

**This is still a bit of a filler chapter. I'm just trying to give you guys some backround before i really jump into the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee or any of the characters. Not done for profit.**

* * *

"Ughh" I groan as I lift my head off of my pillow. I raise my arm just enough so I can stop the obnoxious ring of my alarm clock. But I guess thats what it was made to do right?

Almost like I'm on autopilot, I shift to the edge of my bed, stand on tired feet, and make my way to the closet. I've been told many things about my fashion sense. These opinions ranging from unique to flat out ugly. I put on the usual duck hat, t-shirt, and sweatpants.

I hear the familiar creek of the steps beneath my feet as I make my way to the kitchen downstairs. As usual, I find my mom making breakfast for me.

My mother has always been a pretty woman. You can tell that she has grown even more beautiful with age. Her height is just above average. She's, skinny but not too skinny. She has light blonde hair and striking blue eyes like me.

"Hey mom", I say as I shuffle on to a stool at the counter. "Mornin' sweetheart", she replies with the same cheery and warm tone she uses every morning. She goes on to tell me that she'll be working late again as the hospital is still in need of more staff. I nod my head throughout the usual speech as I quietly eat my oatmeal.

Just when I think she's done she opens her mouth again. "You know munchkin, I wish I could be around more often but it's going to be like this for a while. I hate to make you fend for yourself around here but I'm doing all that I can. Things have just been so-". "I know mom. It's okay." I quickly retort.

My mother has been like this ever since my father left us two years ago. She threw herself into her work since she didn't know what else to do. This usually left me with twenty bucks on the refrigerator along with a note saying that she wont be home for dinner. Usually I'm fine with this. I'm assuming the only reason why I'm fine is because I've had to adapt to this new, and even more lonely lifestyle.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat before deciding to head to school. I say goodbye to my mom and kiss her on the cheek as i make my way to the door. The walk to school isnt too long, only about ten minutes. My bright green shoes scuf the concrete as I get closer to the school. My feet shuffle and swivel when I remember the dance routine I made in my basement last night.

Dancing seems to be the only thing calming me since Santana left. I wonder what she's going to be like today. Maybe she'll be nice, its a longshot but I can atleast hope. I didnt even realize that I was making my way into the school until I feel a body roughly check my shoulder. I look up and see its Noah Puckerman. He's always been extra mean to me since I asked him if i could pet the hamster on his head, which he quickly responded with asking if I really was that stupid.

Usually Santana is around when- "Whats up dyke." - and there she is. Finn Hudson appears with Quinn on his arm. "Why the new nickname Lopez?" says Finn. Santana shoots me a cold glare before saying "I see this creep staring at my ass all the time in Spanish." She turns to me and says "I bet you just love it when I get up to write on the board dont you? You love to watch my ass all the way to the front of class huh."

I swallow hard and try to back away only to be met with Puck's shoulder again. I wince because I know whats coming. I can see the smirks that Quinn and Santana proudly wear. I have gym with them today. Quinn likes to push me extra hard against the lockers just when I take my shirt off. I cringe remembering the last set of band aids layed across my shoulders and back.

"Look guys she cant even deny It!" Puck says while laughing with Finn. The first warning bell for class rings and I swear I've never been so grateful in my life. Quinn gives a quick and hard jab to my stomach and says "See you later dyke." They all start to move to their classes but I dont miss the smirk still lingering on Santana's face. If it could, I think my heart just broke a little more.

I make my way to the bathroom for the first time today. 'Math can wait' I think to myself as I sit down in a stall.

This is my favorite stall. It's the closest to the door and nobody ever uses It. Ever since the bullying got to more than I could handle, this has been my safe spot.

I can still see the small engravings in the wall. I wrote it sophomore year. It says 'I wish I wasnt me'. I dont hate myself, I'm actually the opposite of that. It's just sometimes I wish that I wasn't Brittany Peirce for a while. I wish I wasn't Brittany Peirce, the retard or the freak. I wish I wasn't that girl that dresses like a weirdo. Or the girl that Santana Lopez is out to get.

Ever since Santana said she didnt want to be friends anymore she started to call me the things she swore she would never let anyone call me. She was the only one who I ever felt safe with and she's the one who hurts me the most.

I break out of my trance when I hear the bell that signifies that class has started. I sigh softly and exit the bathroom. I drag my feet to math class, another subject I struggle with. As I come around another corner I see some juniors cough out the word dyke. I guess another trend has been started by Santana Lopez.

My thoughts hit me again and all I can think is that I wish i wasnt me. I wish I hated Santana, that would make the days less painful. But what I wish the most is for Santana to love me back. I just want her to love me back.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the tips (they are greatly appreciated). If there are any more tips then dont hesitate to tell me. This is all a learning experience. Thank you so much!**


End file.
